


Nothing At All

by aintitfun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Eating Disorders, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:51:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aintitfun/pseuds/aintitfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW: implied eating disorder and anxiety. It's light but tread carefully if you're unsure</p>
    </blockquote>





	Nothing At All

**Author's Note:**

> TW: implied eating disorder and anxiety. It's light but tread carefully if you're unsure

"Disgusting." Tyler scraped the bottom of the bowl with his spoon. He didn't want to eat this. He didn't want to eat anything, but they had a full date day planned and he didn't want to be distracted by a rumbling stomach. Plus Josh would know.

"Is there something wrong with your eggs?" Josh furrowed his brow, piece of bacon held in midair as he posed his question.

Tyler shook his head. "No, sorry. Just not feeling super hungry this morning, I guess."

Josh arched an eyebrow, sensing that something was wrong. "Breakfast is your favorite meal. You look forward to Saturday breakfast on Wednesdays."

Tyler rubbed his neck nervously. "Just not feeling it today I guess." He quickly cleaned his spot at the table and made his way to their shared bathroom.

He sank down in front of the toilet, hands gripping the seat. He knew this was a bad idea. He knew he should tell Josh how he was feeling, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Tyler brought his index finger to his mouth when he heard a sharp knock on the door. "Tyler, please don't do this." Josh's voice sounded more sincere than frustrated. "Can you talk to me, please?"

Tyler wrapped his arms around his knees and folded himself into a tight little ball as he began to rock in front of the toilet. He knew this was a bad idea.

"Tyler, the door isn't locked. I'm going to let myself in, okay?" Josh waited for a response and quickly entered when he got none. The sight of his boyfriend teary eyed on the floor broke his heart. Saturday's were supposed to be their best days. "Oh sweetheart, c'mere." Josh sank down next to him and pulled him in close.

"sorry." Tyler's voice wavered with his apology.

"It's okay." Josh accentuated his answer with a chaste kiss to Tyler's forehead. "What happened?"

Tyler bit his lip. It wasn't always hard to talk about, but today it was. "Saw my numbers at the doctor." Josh rubbed his arm in slow circles to encourage him to continue. "It's not- There's not a huge ch-change, but it's... too much. It's not the right number, Josh."

Josh had only been around for the last bit of Tyler's recovery, but he knew that numbers played a big part in his disorder. "I know you can't unsee it, but is there some way I can help you forget about it? Even if it's just for a little while?"

Tyler stilled for a moment, contemplating his answer. "Date days are good."

"Yeah?" Josh's smile melted his self conscious thoughts, even if only for a moment. Tyler nodded. "Do you still wanna go then?"

"Yeah, yeah let's do it."

Josh pulled his boyfriend up from the floor and leaned him against the bathroom counter. "Proud of you, by the way." He tilted Tyler's chin to slot their lips together.

They went for a walk in the park and some frozen yogurt afterwards. Tyler only got one low fat flavor with no toppings that rang up to less than $2, but Josh figured it was better than nothing. Anything was better than Tyler being nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Projecting when I should be sleeping, but what else is new? Posted from my phone, so sorry for any mistakes. Comments are cool, I guess.


End file.
